Soccer balls and ice skates
by Lost42
Summary: The rugrats play sports.


All the kids were really excited because today they were going to a sports store.

"I want to play baseball." Tommy said excitedly as they pulled into the store parking lot.

"Baseball would be fun." Zack agreed.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for sports you guys." Chuckie said getting out of the car.

"You can find a sport in here Chuckie." Kimi assured him.

"We're gonna play soccer." Phil and Lil cried jumping out of Betty's van.

"I don't know what sport I want to play." Kai said following Phil and Lil."Maybe soccer or surfing or snowboarding."

"Why don't you just do all three." Kya suggested.

"Maybe I will." Kai as said they entered the store.

They were all amazed at all the different sports equipment the store offered.

"Hey look baseball bats and gloves and uniforms and everything." Tommy pointed excitedly at the baseball section and soon ran off with Zack not to far behind him.

"Kids wait." Didi called and ran after her overenthusiastic kid and his friend.

"Mom can we look at soccer stuff now?" Phil asked.

"Sure comeon kids." Betty said before anyone else wandered off. Betty and Didi decided to take the kids this kids this afternoon since all the other adults were busy and it was summer and the kids were getting bored.

They reached the soccer section and Kai,Phil,and Lil found everything they needed. Kai picked out a blue and white ball while Lil's was pink and white. Phil got a red and blue one. They also got shin gaurds. They would get uniforms when they joined a team. Betty also found a goal to set up in the backyard so they could practice.

"Ok since Chuckie here hasn't decided on a sport yet Kimi you and Kya can pick something." Betty offered as the girls looked around.

"Ooh look sparkly outfits." Kimi exclaimed going over to rack with gymnastics outfits hanging on it. Kya soon followed her.

"Those are for gymnastics." Betty explained."That's a sport where you tumble on mats and jump on bars and other stuff like that."

"Oh that sounds fun." I want to do that." Kimi exclaimed jumping up and down. She was soon holding a sparkly purple outfit.

"Do you want to try gymnastics too Kya?" Betty asked.

Kya was about to say yes until she saw a pair of white ice skates with silver sparkly snowflakes by the blades.

"I want those." Kya said mesmerized by the skates. Betty found Kya's size in the skates and got them for her to hold onto until it was time to pay.

"Can I still wear a sparkly oufit like Kimi's?" Kya's asked. Betty looked around until she found the skating outfits.

"You can and there right over there." Betty pointed to the outfits. As soon as Kya went over to the rack she new which outfit she wanted.

"I want that one." She pointed to a light blue dress like outfit with two layers of fabric. It looked like a ballarina dress. It wasn't sparkly but it did have a darker blue snowflake on the front of it. Betty handed Kya the dress and then looked around for the other kids only to notice Kimi was the only one left standing looking at the clothes.

Meanwhile Tommy,Chuckie,and Zack wandered away from Didi to find a sport for Chuckie.

"What about football?" Tommy asked as they came to the section.

"Tommy have you seen those guys on tv?" Chuckie shrieked." There ginormous."

"Oh right." Tommy said and moved away from the footballs.

"Here's something you could play Chuckie." Zack syggested as they got to the golf section.

"I've never seen this sport before." Chuckie said looking at the putters.

"It's called golf and you play by yourself." Zack explained."All you do is hit a ball into a whole with the least strokes and then you win."

"Oh I can do that." Chuckie said happily.

"Zack you stay here with chuckie and I'll go find my mommy." Tommy said.

"Kai is this what you were looking for?" Phil asked as they neared the camping section.

"No." Kai shook his head." Those are boats." Suddenly he ran way from the group and yelled."I found it." Phil and Lil ran to him and saw what he was looking at.

He found the snowbaords which were set up next to the surfboards.

"I want one of each." Kai said as he looked back and forth at the different boards.

"But our mommies said we could only pick one sport to play." Lil commented.

"And it's summer. There's no snow." Phil said.

"Kya's getting ice skates and there's no ice." Kai said."Maybe I'll get a snowboard cuz I already have a surfboard at home."

"There you pups are." Betty said with Kimi and Kya right behind her.

"Kai wants a snowboard." Phil said.

"We told him there's no snow." Lil piped up.

"Well a snowboard would come in handy when we go to the mountians for Christmas." Betty said thoughtfully."Pick one out."

Kai quickly picked one that was bright green with blue stripes. They got everything Kai would need to snowboard mostly becaise it was on sale. They soon met up with Didi and the other kids and paid for everything.

A few days later it was time for the kids to start their sports. Betty took Kai,Phil,and Lil to play soccer while Didi took Zack and Tommy to baseball. Kira dropped Chuckie off with a golf coach because Kimi had gymnastics at the same time. Grace took Kya to ice skating because it was the same time as soccer practice.

"Mommy how can there be ice inside if it's hot outside?" Kya asked as they entered the building.

"They keep the building really cold." Grace answered.

"It is so so so cold in here." Kya said shivering.

"You'll get warm when you start moving." Mia,Kya's cousin said skating up to them.

"You're going to teach me to skate?" Kya asked.

"Yep. I've been skating since I was your age." Mia answered.

Mia took Kya out onto the ice and showed her what to do. She fell a lot the first day but was determined to skate.

At the soccer practice Lil made the first goal.

At baseball practice Tommy hit a homrun.

A few weeks later all the kids were getting the hang of their sports. There was just one problem. Most of the games were at the same time which was a problem for Kira,Chas,and Grace because they had two kids in different sports that started at the same time. It was soon decided that Kira would go to Kimi's and record it and Chas would go to Chuckie's and record it.

"Mommy are you going to my game or Kya's skating?" Kai asked as they finished dinner.

"I don't know yet." Grace answered.

"But you have to go to mine." Kya whined."You went to Kai's soccer last time."

Just then Grace's phine rang. She left her argueing kids to answer the call.

"Sorry kids,I have to work tomorrow but tito and tita are closing the restaraunt so they can go see you and rwcord it for me and we can watch it when I get home."

"Ok." Both kids said sadly.

The next day Ernesto took Kai to soccer while Auntie took Kya to ice skating.

The game started off with Phil tripping over the ball,Lil being goaly,and Kai not playing much because he was still upset. All of the sudden he saw the ball at his feet. He started running but he didn't realize he was running the wrong way until he heard his uncle yell for him to turn around. He quickly turned still with the ball at his feet and made the goal that tied the game.

At Tommy and Zack's baseball game things were much different. Zack was pitching while Tommy was at first base. Zack struck out the first guy but the seond hit the ball right to Tommy who missed and watched as the guy already touched the base as he returned with the ball. They ended up losing their first game but Stu reassured them that there would be other ganes that they would win.

Chuckie tried to hit the ball but it took awhile and he lost.

Kimi had a lot of fun,especially when she got to tumble on the mats and use the zip line and fall into the foam.

Kya was finally able to skate without help but she ended up falling. She was annoyed with herself.

"You did good." Mia said sitting beside Kya as she got her stuff tigeather.

"I fell." kya said.

"You're going to fall a lot but the important thing is you get back up."

That night they had a viewing party at the Java Lava for all the parents to come see what they missed. Everyone had a good time and decided they liked the sports that they chose except Chuckie who decided he didn't like golf much.

The end


End file.
